


After Race Spoils

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Works [12]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina





	After Race Spoils

You watch his car speed across the finish line easily, seconds ahead of everyone else. You smirked as he does a burnout and his usual celebrations before going to accept the trophy. 

You wait patiently from a distance, the craziness after a win wasn’t your scene and he knew it. He collected his trophy and did a few interviews before making his way over to you. 

Wrapping an arm around your waist he kisses you softly, “Did you enjoy that baby girl?”

You chuckle against his lips, “Watching you go round in circles for 200 laps? It could have been a bit more exciting but I did enjoy it.”

Racing definitely wasn’t your favorite thing but you enjoyed supporting Dayton and loved seeing the look of sheer joy on his face when he won a race. 

You slide a hand down his back and grabbed his ass, squeezing it before tapping the plug you knew was buried in his ass. 

He muffled a moan against your shoulder, the plug had been shifting inside of him all race and he was ready for it to come out and to finally cum. It had been torture having to deal with it being inside him but he wanted to prove that he was indeed a good boy.

“Let’s skip the usual celebrations and go home, how does that sound?” You ask him, pushing on the plug.

“If that’s what you want to do baby.” Dayton said, pulling away. He smirks, “You know when I get you home I’m going to take control of the car and give you a good ride.”

“If you’re the good boy you say you are you’re going to let me do what I have planned. I would hate to punish you after you just won your race.”

He smirks but falls quiet, letting you lead him to the car and drive the two of you home.

“In the bedroom, strip for me, keep the plug in.” You said, watching him with a smirk.

You wait for a few long moments, taking your time to change into the red and black body suit you bought. You fixed your hair, painting your lips red before walking into the bedroom.

Dayton was laying in the bed, stroking his cock.

“Did I say you could touch yourself little boy?” You ask, standing at the edge of the bed.

He smirks up at you, “Baby you can stop playing around, let daddy take care of you.”

“Mm,” She hums, running her hands down her body. “I don’t think you understand daddy but I’m in the driver’s seat tonight, you did enough driving today in your race.”

Dayton pushes up onto his knees, crawling to the end of the bed to pull her into a kiss. He grabbed her his hips and pulled her close, grabbing her ass.

“You know I can make you feel good.” He whispered against her lips, sliding a hand between her thighs and teasing her pussy. “Maybe I’ll use my mouth on you, licking you and sucking your clit until you’re cumming and then I’ll fuck you slowly.”

You rub against his hand, letting his words wash over you, biting back a moan. “Mm, as good as that sounds daddy I have plans for you and you’re going to let me do them.”

You push him on the bed, straddling his waist.

“You said told me you’re a good boy but you’re being so bad right now.” You reach over, grabbing one of the ropes that you have tied to the bed, tying his hands to the bed. 

“Is this anyway to treat daddy?” Dayton grunts, looking up at you.

You climb off his waist, “It’s exactly what daddy deserves. If you’re a good boy you’ll take what I’m going to give you and like it.”

Dayton groans, wiggling his hips. “I’d like it if you would ride me baby, you know how much daddy likes being inside you.”

Humming you walk over to the closet, grabbing a toy you had recently bought and slipping it on.

“There’s a reason why I made you were that plug daddy.” You walk over to him, letting him look at the strap on you were wearing. “I’m going to own your ass tonight.”

“Oh baby girl..” He bites his lip, his eyes darkening at the sight of you.

You slide between his thighs, taking the plug out. You make sure he’s open enough before slicking up the fake cock before pushing it into him slowly.

“How’s that feel baby boy? You like the feeling of a thick cock stretching you open?” You smirk and start to roll your hips, fucking into him slowly.

His mouth drops open as he feels you brush against his prostate. You watch him struggle against his bindings in a desperate attempt to try and touch you. You smirk and pull down your body suit, letting your breast out.

You lean down and kiss him, biting his lip gently.

“Isn’t this fun daddy? Hm, you look so good under me this, spread out, taking my cock like a good boy.”

“You’re making daddy feel real good.” Dayton moans, arching his back into your touch. 

You wrap a hand around his thick cock, stroking it as you fuck into him harder. 

“If you cum for me I’ll let you eat my pussy.” You bite, angling your hips so that you can brush against his prostate. You twist your wrist, letting your thumb gather the pre-cum and spreading it around.

Dayton thrust up into your hand as he bites back moans and whimpers that was falling from his lips as you stroke him faster. You feel his cock jerk in your hand, it pulsing as he cums, his legs tightening around your waist.

“Fuck!” He moans loudly. 

You stroke him through his orgasm before pulling out. You take the strap off, licking your hand clean.

“Taste so good daddy.” You say as you strip off the body suit, letting your hand slip between your thighs, playing with yourself.

“Let me touch you baby girl” Dayton begged.

You take mercy on him and untie him. He grabs you and flips you onto your back and kisses down your chest to your pussy. He grips your thighs tightly, holding open your thighs as he licks your clit, sucking it into his mouth. He moans against you, licking from your clit to your entrance, pushing his tongue into you.

You clench around him, fingers tangling in his hair as you arch your hips. He always knows exactly what to do and how to touch you to get you to that blissful place you want. 

You let out a loud moan as he pushes a finger into you next to his tongue. You grind against his face, moans and whimpers falling from your lips as you feel your release building. 

“Oh fuck daddy.” You moan as you cum.

He kisses up your body, capturing your lips in his. 

“Daddy always gets the driver’s seat back.” He smirks against your lips.


End file.
